That? Is a very large dog
by Kershaw
Summary: Connor and Murphy meet a strange, pregnant woman at McGinty's.


Connor and Murphy meet a strange, pregnant woman at McGinty's.

Doc usually didn't like anyone coming behind the bar. She was probably pretty. And in distress. Very few men can resist a pretty woman in distress. Especially Irishmen. Always having to swoop in to save the day. Or maybe that's just Connor McManus and his twin brother Murphy. And Doc too, it seems. She was using the bar phone, engrossed in whatever conversation she was having.

"Ow! What was that fer, Conn? Ya didn't have to pinch me! Just coulda tapped me on tha…" Murphy trailed off as he saw what his good for nothing, arm pinching brother was looking at.

"Got yer eye on a redhead this time, eh Conn? Just look at those curls."

"Back off, Murph. I saw her first."

"Well then, what did ya go and bruise me poor arm for, huh? If ya were wantin' her all to yourself. She's probably gonna like me better anyways so you uh, hey Doc. Still workin' on this lovely beer ya just got fer me."

"Hey Doc." Connor absentmindedly echoed his brother as he leaned slightly to the left. Doc was blocking his view of the pretty redhead. Except he didn't really know if she was pretty because she hadn't turned around yet. But Connor was in an optimistic mood this evening.

"B-b-boys." Doc leaned slightly to the right, blocking Connor's view of the pretty redhead. Because Doc knew she actually was pretty. "L-leave the lass to her phone c-c-c-call."

"Alright Doc, no need to worry." Murphy grinned his most charming grin at the old man, who just glared at him. Charming grins did not work on Doc it seemed, and they usually didn't, with him being a man and all.

She finished up her call and turned to leave, not looking at anyone in the bar and probably hoping that one noticed her. This didn't quite work out in her favor, mainly because it's just not hard to notice such bright colored hair. She was pretty, with all those freckles, a bit skinny though. And pregnant. Which Connor didn't seem to notice as he got up from the bar stool and intercepted her.

"Hello," Connor smiled seductively at her. She just looked up at him like he had two heads. A confused frown crossed her face as she looked behind her, and then slightly panicked when she realized there was no one behind her and that he was actually talking to her.

"Um." She fidgeted and peered around Connor at the front door. Connor was still smiling his most innocent, charming smile while Murphy sat snickering at the bar. For the first time in his life, Connor's smile didn't work.

"I'm Connor." She flicked her eyes to his face for a second and then looked out the window and just fidgeted some more. "Can I buy you a drink?" Connor asked, still completely oblivious to the fact that his Irish charm wasn't working on a pregnant woman, who he hadn't realized was actually pregnant. He was probably a little drunker than he thought. The question at least got her to look at him for more than two seconds.

"No, thank you," came the soft reply. Connor was just so confused. Who comes into a bar and doesn't want a beer? Connor felt a familiar, comforting arm settle onto his shoulders.

"Sorry about me good for nothing brother here, lass. Wouldya let us buy ya a Sprite? As an apology only o' course." Murphy just smiled a plain, nice smile. One he reserved for sweet old ladies and babies.

"Murphy, what are…" Connor trailed off as Murphy whispered something in his ear.

"Tá sí ag iompar clainne, deartháir." _She is pregnant, brother._

"Ohh," Connor's eyes dropped to her middle, finally seeing the small swell of her stomach. "Uh, sorry lass. Let us buy ya that Sprite, yeah? I promise to behave."

"Um, well…" She looked out of the bar windows for a few seconds, like she was looking for someone. "I uh, I suppose I could have a quick one." She said, frowning slightly at them and then looked back out the windows.

Why did she keep looking out the windows? Was she meeting someone? That was one mystery Murphy vowed to solve before she fled into the night. Right after that apology Sprite he promised her.

"So lass, what brings you to McGinty's this fine evenin'?" Murphy asked as Doc set her Sprite down in front of her.

"I had to make a phone call."

"Well, at least it wasn't for the alcohol." Connor raised his glass and laughed at his little joke. She just blinked at him and took a sip of her drink. "Um, heh." He looked at his brother for help. And didn't receive any. Connor glared at his brother and vowed to tan his hide later. If he remembered.

The girl didn't say much, she just smiled at their jokes and answered their questions. She was having a boy, didn't you know? Of course Connor suggested that she name the child Connor but Murphy disagreed, on account of Murphy being a much better name. She smiled and told them that she would take their suggestions under consideration and that it was time for her to leave.

She stood from her seat at the bar and thanked the brothers for the Sprite.

"Lass! Let us walk ya home!" Murphy called out to her before she could slip out the door. He quickly downed his beer and jumped up from the stool he was sitting on. She just frowned at him. "Ya shouldn't be walkin home alone at this time o' the night."

"I'm n…"

"Yeah!" Connor interrupted her. "A pretty little thing like you, in your condition…" He trailed off, confused at the glare she was giving him.

"I don't need you to walk me home. Thank you for the drink." She turned and left.

Murphy punched Connor in the shoulder. "Ow! What was that fer?"

"Ya idiot! You offended her and now she's gonna go off and get attacked and it'll be all yer fault!"

"What!? I didn't do anything!" Connor punched his brother back.

"Ow! Come on! We gotta go get her, keep her safe from the scum of South Boston!"

Doc sighed and shook his head as they went after her, not quite realizing how drunk they actually were.

They tumbled out the door, ready to rush off to her rescue when they stopped short, confused. She was just standing there staring down a dark alleyway.

"Lass, we're sorry, didn't mean to offend you. Let us walk you home, yeah?" Murphy said. She turned and smiled slightly at them.

"I'm not offended." She said to them, "and I appreciate the offer of protection but there's no need. My truck is parked right around the corner. Plus, I'm not alone."

They just stared at her in confusion, their alcohol muddled brains trying and failing to make sense of her last statement until she flicked her eyes down to the ground behind them. Murphy didn't catch this but Connor did so he turned to look behind him. And shrieked at the sight that was now in front of him. Murphy jumped to his beloved brother's aid but stopped and just blinked as the girl burst into laughter behind them.

"Well, see Connor, I suppose I can understand your terror, it is quite big. But there's no need to be afraid of a fellow countryman."

"It just startled me, is all," grumbled Connor. They involuntarily took a step back as the huge dog stood up and trotted around them to stand next to his girl.

"Maybe I'll see ya around sometime boys." They just stood there and watched as the pretty pregnant woman and her Irish Wolfhound walked away.

"Another round?"

"Another round! Lead the way, dear brother."

…

**A/N:** Don't worry if our favorite twins seem a bit OOC, I did that on purpose. I wanted to keep this PG. No cursing outta those boys tonight!


End file.
